


School Reunions

by Jathis



Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [95]
Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29501388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Baileywick is Cedric’s plus one
Relationships: Baileywick/Cedric the Sorcerer
Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [95]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091021
Kudos: 2





	School Reunions

Baileywick sat patiently with his hands in his lap in the carriage as Cedric stepped out first. The younger man had insisted on it and Baileywick did not wish to argue with him any longer about manners and who was supposed to do what. The sorcerer opened the door for him, offering him his hand to help him down. The steward smiled as he took it, stepping down from the carriage before giving the driver a nod of thanks. “Be careful. I may become used to having someone else open doors for me,” he gently teased Cedric.

“Perhaps I could get used to opening the door for you,” Cedric countered with a smirk. The pair started to walk towards the main doors of Hexley Hall, surrounded by others who had just arrived.

“Oh?” Baileywick asked, raising an eyebrow as Cedric hugged onto his arm.

He made a show of thinking this over. He then wrinkled his nose, shaking his head as they followed the crowd inside. “No, I doubt that shall ever happen!” he chirped. “I like being pampered far too much. Tonight is just a once in a lifetime event!”

“Brat!” he laughed. He shook his head, looking around at the heavily decorated school for magic users. Every little thing seemed to have some kind of charm or spell applied to it. Candles, punch bowls, and even a table where place settings were laid out sparkled with innate magic. Trays of drinks and appetizers floated among the guests, replenishing themselves periodically in front of everyone. “Oh…” he whispered.

“Class reunions are breeding grounds for people to show off,” Cedric said. He gestured to a platter with his wand and two glasses of bright pink liquor floated over to him to catch.

“I’m surprised you do not attend more of these then,” he teased.

Cedric huffed, giving Baileywick a look as he gave him one of the slender glasses. “I stopped going after that incident with my hair,” he murmured.

“You never did say what happened that night.”

“And I never shall,” Cedric agreed with a smirk.

He rolled his eyes but took a sip of his drink, humming at the sweet taste. “Then what do you have to show off at this one?” he asked.

He smiled, taking Baileywick’s free hand. He locked eyes with the older man as he brought it up to his lips, brushing them over his knuckles in a teasing kiss. “You,” he said.

He laughed as Cedric pressed a proper kiss to the back of his hand. “That silver tongue of yours?” he asked.

“And my silver haired lover,” Cedric agreed.

“So I am to be your showpony tonight?”

“More like a prized stallion maybe. Or just an old gelding.” Baileywick nudged him in the ribs with his elbow and Cedric let out a wheezing laugh.

“Keep talking like that and you shall become a young gelding tonight,” he warned.

Cedric just smiled, running his tongue over his lips to taste the last of his drink. He rested his head on Baileywick’s shoulder, finding himself feeling warm and comfortable surrounded by his former classmates.

Baileywick rested his head against Cedric’s. “We can stay as long as you wish to,” he promised.

“Thank you.”


End file.
